Courageous
by blu3crush
Summary: (Completed) - "Your mummy is the bravest woman I ever met." Grissom smiled. The little girl looked at her daddy and gave him a gap-tooth grin. "Mummy... I want Mummy..." Grissom ruffled her hairs affectionately. "Soon, my dear, soon." - Sara serves Grissom divorce paper but why. When Grissom finds out why, his heart broke. - No Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Courageous

Part Un

This is a two shot story and an epilogue. This plot has been spinning in my mind for the longest of time. I just could not lay it down. I just need to write it down and post them. No worries, there should be no character death. I am not that evil. :P

I hope you enjoy. :) and please leave me a comment to let me know how you feel.

* * *

The divorce papers arrived in a big brown manila envelope addressed to Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

Grissom did not have the times to open it until the team and he finished processing the mass grave they just discovered. He felt incredible satisfied with himself and wanted to share every detail with Sara. The reception in the gravesite was bad and he did not get the chance to call or text her. Weeks went pass since the last time he heard her voice. He longed for her, her voice, her face and her body. He wanted to catch the first flight back to Las Vegas to surprise her but first he needed a shower and a computer to book the flight.

When he settled down with a fresh cup of coffee, not the Blue Hawaiian he cajoled or threatened Greg to share, but it was the best he could get in Peru. He sifted through his letters first. Nothing interesting till he saw the big brown manila envelope. The letter was addressed to Dr Gilbert Grissom and was embossed with a law firm seal. He broke the seal and shook the contents out.

The contents of the papers shocked him. He crushed the papers in his left hand and raked his right hand through his white thick curls. Sara served him divorce papers. There was no reason for her to do that. They were fine and loving. Just a few weeks ago, she had made plans to come over to Peru to visit next summer. She was in high spirits and sounded real cherry. He just could not believe within a few weeks, everything changed.

Did he neglect her? Did he not see her loneliness? Did he not sense her sadness?

No. No. No. The answer to all the questions was no.

They agreed with this arrangement. Peru was her decision. She did not look sad at all. They were both pleased with the arrangement. Peru was not as far as Paris. They were just a few hours apart.

What happened?

Did she have a change of heart? Did she find someone new?

Whatever reason she had, he needed to fly back to Las Vegas to sort it out. By any means, he needed to win his wife back.

The flight back was turbulent. The flight itself was fine. It was his heart was stormy and filled with fright. He called Catherine but she was equally puzzled. Sara left DB with a resignation letter without any forwarding address. He had Catherine to go to his townhouse and Sara's stuffs were all gone. Everything was gone, including their boxer, Hank. He no longer wanted to know why Sara wanted to divorce him. He just wanted to know whereabouts and wellbeing.

When he stepped out of the arrival hall, the team greeted him. Catherine's face was ghastly white and she was biting her lips. It was a sign she was very nervous. Greg was cracking his knuckles and his eyes were on the ground. Nick was impassive which was bad. Whenever he was emotionless, he was worried. Brass was clutching and unclutching his fists.

"Did you manage to track her down?" he asked when they surrounded him.

Vigorous shakes of head. "No credit card transactions. No cellphone activities. Nothing. Nada. Nil. She just disappeared." Catherine replied.

The last of his hopes dissipated into thin air. When Las Vegas best CSIs were not able to track down his wife, this was bad news.

"What about the law firm?"

"They lawyered up, demanding a warrant. No judge is willing to grant a subpoena."

Grissom's open palms balled up. "Fuck." He was not one who curse but he just lost his sanity.

"I need to find her." Grissom said through gritted teeth. He was determined to find her. He needed to find her.

"Uhm," Greg cleared his throat uneasily.

They all turned to face him with a confused frown.

"I know where Sara is now." He trembled. The next moment, Grissom pulled him by his collar and shook him violently. "You knew all along and you did not think of telling us?"

Upon seeing the heated situation, Brass and Nick pulled them apart and kept at arm's length. "Greg, tell us everything you know." Catherine barked, her eyes were spitting fire. She did not know what was going on in the young CSI's mind but she knew that if he did not spill the beans fast enough. Grissom would personally kill him and hide his body.

"I am really sorry. But Sara made me not to say anything." He apologized, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Spill." Grissom snapped.

"She's at Desert Spring. Other details I can't say." Greg swallowed the lump that was building in his throat. He ducked when Grissom swung a fist towards him.

"Why is she at Desert Spring?" he yelled.

"She's pregnant but she was diagnosed with cervical cancer!" He whimpered. Grissom still instilled fear in Greg. He was still very afraid of an angry Grissom and he knew he was in the wrong for covering up for Sara.

Everything stilled. The busy jetsetters stopped buzzing around. The announcements for arrivals echoed in the huge airport.

Grissom turned deadly pale. He knew that Sara was going to go through the pregnancy. Although they did not talk about having children but he knew, that Sara wanted a child, their child. She felt that something was missing from their marriage and child was the missing piece.

"Gosh," Grissom clasped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

"She refused to terminate her pregnancy and allow the doctor to perform hysterectomy. She wanted to give birth. She served you with divorce papers because she did not want to be your liability. She did not want to let me know too but I found out when I saw the doctor's papers accidentally." Greg explained further.

Tears rolled down Grissom's cheek. The last time he cried was when Warrick died and Sara left him again. When they reunited, he did not know what tears were.

"Bring me to her now." He ordered and gestured Greg to drive him to Desert Spring.

"Grissom, please talk some sense to her. I want Sara to be safe." Greg sobbed. He could not afford to lose his best friend. Every time he visited her, he could see the life ebbed away. She had a very good chance for survival. Her cervical cancer was at first stage and if she performed the surgery and with chemotherapy and medicine, she could survive.

Grissom nodded. At this moment of time, he just wanted to see his wife and hold her close.

The journey to Desert Spring was in complete silent. Grissom decided that the team should not follow which they agreed. Only Greg sent him to Desert Spring.

"Sorry Grissom, I should have told you all earlier." Greg broke the silence with apologies.

Grissom turned his focus from the passing scenery to Greg. "That's just Sara."

"She told me that if she survives, she would go back to you."

"What if she did not?" Tears were brimming in Grissom's eyes. He could not bear the possibility of her dying and leaving him alone.

"She told the doctor explicitly to save her child. She said she lived long enough. She wanted me to bring the child to you." Greg breathed out a sad sigh.

"She cannot do this to me. Had she forgotten about our promise, our wedding vows that we stay with each other no matter what happened?" Grissom choked on his tears. This was the first time he broke down in front of Greg and Greg was lost of what to do.

Greg did not understand why bad things happened to good people.

Sara, his best friend, was a good person. She did not commit any crimes. She was kind to animals. She fought crimes. She brought the victims justice. Why did this happen to her?

"Grissom, she's in room 305." Greg pulled the car to a stop. He did not kill the engine. He had no intention to invade the privacy of Sara and Grissom.

"Please talk her out. I need her to be alive." Greg begged.

"I will." Grissom pressed his palm onto Greg's shoulder, giving him promise.

"Good luck," Greg wished Grissom his best of luck. He did not know if Grissom is going to be successful. When Sara set her mind on a decision, nothing could yield her from it. As much as Sara did not want to admit, Greg knew that Sara wanted a child. Her eyes shone with happiness and she beamed with pride when she showed him the sonograms image. She clutched the image tightly to her chest. He knew that nothing could change her mind. Could Grissom do that? He was not sure.

He hoped for the best.

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

I will post the ending soon. :) I am sorry for not being able to update regularly. Hope you don't abandon me.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy. X) Thanks for the subscriptions and reviews.

A little long but I hope you don't mind.

* * *

Courageous

Part Deux

_A mother's love is instinctual, unconditional, and forever. – unknown_

* * *

Grissom rapped on the door softly, wanting to seek permission before entering the room. Although he was anxious and wanting to hold his wife in his arms, he did not want to startle her. Like him, Sara valued privacy and did not like any forms of intrusion. No response. Letting out a sigh, he reached for the doorknob and was shocked that the door was unlocked. It twisted open with ease.

He sneaked a peep and Sara was not in the room resting. Greg told him that the doctor advised Sara to rest in bed as she experienced some minor bleeding last week. He wondered where she went. She was supposed to be in bed. His CSI instincts overtook and his eyes scanned the room, picking every little detail.

On the small bedside table, there lay some Chicken Soup for the Souls books. Chicken Soup for the Mother's Soul, Chicken Soup for the Soul: The Cancer Book, Chicken Soup for the Soul: Think Positive, were just a few titles he saw for the inspirational and motivational books. Along with them were a few chick-lit novels. Grissom never understood chick-lit and so did Sara. He was sure this was Greg's contribution. The corners of his mouth tugged up a little. At least, she did not read forensic magazines.

On another larger table, scrapbooking materials scattered all over. It was neat in a messy way. There was a system – he named it the Sara Sidle system. The ribbons were stacked neatly, according to their shades. The diamantes were stored in a box, categorized by their size and colors. Scissors, pens and sharpies of different tones were placed in the pencil holder. He could not help but let out an amused chuckle. Sara had a slight obsession for organization. She had a system for everything. She arranged their clothes by seasons and colors. She lined them up from the lightest shade to darkest shade. She was always annoyed when he purposely messed them up. He loved listening to her grumbling when she rearranged the clothes.

When he saw the scrapbook that Sara working on for their baby, he could not contain himself and picked it up. He flipped to the first page and a sonogram image was stared right back at him. It was love at first sight. He fell in love with their baby. He had never believed in the mythical love at first sight until he met Sara. He kept his love hidden and out of reach. Sara was too young and too dangerous. She was always on his mind and when Holly was killed, she was whom he turned to. He was selfish when he asked her to come and stay. He wanted to see her every day. Their bittersweet memories washed over him. He was glad that eventually they walked down the aisle together. The vows they spoke in front of the priest etched in his memories.

_"I, Gilbert Grissom, take you, Sara Sidle, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." _

He never forgot about their vows, neither did he want to dishonor their vows. However, she did. She left him with divorce papers and wanting to suffer alone. He let out a sigh, surrendering to the fact that Sara decided to deal it alone.

He ran his finger across the monochrome image. Their little girl – he decided that the baby was a little girl – was small but her arms, legs, fingers and toes were all fully developed. He swore that he could see the fighting spirit within their baby girl. Torn between Sara and their child. He pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the building migraine. Without any doubts, the best outcome was Sara and their child survived but the possibility of it happening was slim. The statistic for both mother and child survived was low. If he had to choose, Sara was going to be his choice. There were other options. They could adopt or find a surrogate. Sara need not risk her life. They could still have a complete family.

His eyes fell to the note Sara wrote.

_My baby, I may not have the chance to know you, watch you growing up or even know what your gender is. Please know that I love you very much. I'm sorry that I cannot be by your side when you're growing up. I am sorry I cannot protect you. But I will be always keeping a lookout for you and your daddy. I really love you and your daddy. _

_Love, _

_Mummy_

When he finished reading the note, he knew that the options he thought of earlier were futile. Sara would never consider abortion. She was all ready to sacrifice for their baby. All she cared about was their baby. Her determination to carry their child to full term and bring her to this world was strong. A mother's love was unconditional, instinctual and forever. His mother told him that before. She would do anything to protect him and now Sara was mirroring his mother. She went out all the way to protect their child.

Fresh tears flooded his eyes. He did not make the slightest effort to wipe them away. He turned to the second page. On the middle of the page, Sara and him were wearing white and wearing the hugest smile. They just married each other in the small church off Costa Rica. It was a small but intimate event with a few of her campmates there to witness their union. The memory of them kissing after their vows lingered. He touched his lips and reminisced about Sara's soft lips, her nibbles and her tongue. He was thankful to the campmate who insisted for taking this picture. Both of them were camera shy and did not want to take any pictures for keepsakes. This was their only photo as newlywed.

He felt a huge stab of pain in his heart when he read the note below the picture.

_Hi my baby, I am sorry for communicating with you this way but this is the best I can do. Again, I need to apologize for missing out in your life. I hope you will understand why. This is the only wedding photo your daddy and I had. We are both very camera shy and do not want to take any photos. We married in a small church off Costa Rica. It was a small but intimate event. I could not control the tears when he said the vow. Our marriage did not come easy. It was plagued with difficulties - the age gap, the stigma of supervisor and subordinate relationship, and other small things. But we managed to pull through. Your daddy is a great man and very knowledgeable. He knew almost everything but just don't approach him with matters of the heart. Your daddy is clueless and tactless in this department. You should approach your Uncle Greg. He can help you out. Stay healthy and take care. _

_Love,_

_Mummy_

His chest heaved up and down dramatically as anguish tears attacked his body. He felt ravenous void after reading the note. He let his tears to flow freely. Never a person who cried freely but what Sara wrote and planned made him cried. He could not bear the thought of losing Sara forever but he would be equally damn if he asked Sara to terminate the pregnancy. He did not believe their marriage would survive if they turned into murderers. Blames, accusations, pains, angers, sorrows and hatred would definitely surround them, suffocating them and pushed them to the brink. They did not want or deserve such a marriage. But he did not want to live his whole life without his soul mate and their child would be a constant reminder of she was the cause of her mother's death. Not a great man with emotions, he was sure he would shut their child out or worse hate her.

"Gil"

He turned when he heard Sara calling his name. Her voice was weak. She wore a look of surprise. His tears glistened under the white light. She bit back her tears and stifled her sobs. She looked young with her hairs in a high ponytail and face stripped of makeup. She looked exactly when he first met her. He singled her out in the huge auditorium. Her refreshing look, the way she strutted in with confidence and her youthful stood out. The women in the auditorium wore too much makeup and their attire was revealing. Sara was different. She took the front seat, flipped her notebook open, twirling her pen and looked at him. Her brown eyes bore into his and he felt an immediate connection. Electricity pulsed down his spine, and to his core. When he began his lecture, she paid full attention. She was not the typical bimbo with a pretty face. Her questions were intelligent and well phrased. When he disagreed with her viewpoint, she bit her pencil, deep in thoughts, thinking of a retort. Lines creased between her brows and later turned into a deep frown when she could not give a best response. She approached him after lecture when she finally discovered a loophole.

The loophole sparked off a lively debate and it continued way after the lecture. They shared a few Starbucks dates and toured the famous Golden Gate Bridge. She was his tour guide and brought him to her favourite restaurant. When he needed to leave, they shared a brief kiss. She kissed him on his cheeks, thanking him for the wonderful time. When she waved him goodbye, his cheeks were still burning and he felt feverish. He longed for the kiss again.

Suddenly, he regretted for being the fool who pushed her away again and again. When she came to Vegas, he should have taken the chance to be with her. Why did he waste so much time? Now, God planned to shorten their time together as a couple.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. The pains, suffering and guilt that wore her heart down in the past few weeks broke free and turned into tears. There were nights when she regretted serving him the divorce papers. She wanted him to be right beside her, to hold her when she bent over in pains. She wished he was here to see their baby in the monitor and shared her joys – albeit bittersweet. The later she delayed her treatment, the chances of survival lowered. There was a possibility that she might die before carrying the baby to full term. It did not deter her from wanting to give Grissom a child – their child, their product.

When the doctor magnified the sound of their child beating heart, she was certain she would protect her no matter what happened. She did not mind sacrificing her life for their child. She was prepared to die. She created a scrapbook for their child and wrote about her thoughts and wishes. In a way, she hoped this created her presence in their child's life if she died. She prepared 18 birthday cards and had Greg to be responsible to get appropriate gifts.

She was going to start on Grissom's letter when she returned from the nursery. She owed him an explanation and closure. She needed him to stay strong and not go into a full fledge depression.

She needed to show him the nursery. The only place in the hospital filled with hopes and happiness. Sound asleep babies suckling their thumb, happy, expectant parents, and proud mothers nursing their child. They lifted her mood up and gave her hopes.

With that, she could reason with him about her decision.

He walked towards her, closing the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her again and again, leaving no areas of her face uncovered. Lastly, he captured her quivering lips and his tongue delved in, tangling and dancing with hers. His kisses were passionate, searing and loving. They finally broke apart to gasp for air.

"Honey" he panted, breaking the enveloping silence.

"I cannot live without you." He rubbed the small of her back and pulled her closer.

She pushed him away unexpectedly. "Yes, you can" she accused.

"We spent most of our times apart. You can do fine without me."

He shook his head violently, protesting against her accusations.

"No. I cannot. You are my soul mate, my love, my best friend and my wife. Without you, I am like a fish without waters."

She nodded. Her head bowed down in shame. Her accusation was groundless. She wanted to justify her reasons for shutting her husbands out.

"I just need a reason to justify for shutting you out. Sorry." She quavered.

He guided her to the bed. The bed dipped down under their weight. He spooned her and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You should be sorry. You should apologize." He chided lightly.

She played with his long, callous-filled digits. His hands were big and rough. She loved how his hands enveloped hers. They soothed her.

"I cannot terminate the pregnancy. You're too rational. You will ask me to do that. All I needed is a few more months. Our baby will be developed and strong enough for a Caesarean. The cancerous cells are under control. No signs of spreading. The tumor did not grow bigger." She explained, lacing her fingers with his.

"We have hope." She smiled, hoping he understood her intentions.

"Cancer is too unpredictable. I don't want to risk your life."

She turned around to meet his blues eyes. Rages filled her brown eyes.

"How could you be so cruel to kill our child?"

Holding her gaze, he answered, "No I can't."

"Then let me do this. Please." She begged for his cooperation and his approval. With him around, she was confident they could all survive.

"Honey, what if you…" he paused, refusing to continue. He was afraid it might happen if he voiced it out loud.

"Then take good care of our child. Love her, cherish her like you loved and cherish me."

"Honey" he frowned.

"No Gil. If you want me to kill our child, leave. I cannot do this" she pointed to the door, asking him to leave. She struggled to break free from his hold. His touch burned her now.

Instead of letting go, he wrapped her tightly.

"The stakes are too high. I don't want to bet, using your life."

She grasped his hands and led them to her slight swell. "Gil, she is alive, with little arms and legs. I could feel her moving whenever I talk to her. Her heart is beating strong."

He caressed her stomach tenderly; afraid that if any rough actions might hurt them.

"Please…" she pleaded again.

Perhaps they could win this bet. Perhaps God, after all, was not that cruel to them.

She tempted him when she guided his hands to her stomach.

"We can do this together. With you here, I will not give up. She won't too."

She held his gaze and wished for his support.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He could not refute her pleads. He nodded.

It was irrational but her determination won him over. He did not want to think about regrets.

He hoped for the best. He prayed for the best.

"We can but if the doctor says that you need to terminate and start the treatment, promise me you will listen." He kissed her forehead.

She linked his pinkie, "I will."

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

Epilogue will be posted soon – I hope. Stressful times at work. =(

If next time, I say I want to post a new story. Please send me a virtual punch.

:) happy weekend.

Please hop over to my wordpress [ blu3crush . wordpress . com ] for the first draft of this chapter if you're interested.


	3. Epilogue

I have no intentions of killing in this fiction. Don't worry. Hopefully you will enjoy this ending.

* * *

Courageous

Epilogue

_Courageous – [adj] Not deterred by danger or pain; brave._

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.― Lao Tzu_

* * *

Arianna's Daddy told her to behave herself, keep quiet and not fidget in her seat. No, she could not throw tantrums or cry too. They were attending a formal event, her daddy told her. Although she did not understand what her daddy said, but she knew to behave herself. When her Daddy's jawline was taut, it was never a good time to whine.

However, she could not control her squirming. The lacy materials of her baby pink, poufy princess dress she insisted her daddy to buy was scratching her.

"Arianna," her Daddy squinted his eyes and frowned.

"Itch…" Arianna complained and wriggled. She began to slide down the boaster seat she was on. She stomped her foot on the carpeted floor, her mouth working into a pout and pulled her tutu down.

Arianna's daddy laughed softly. He pulled her towards him. When she was standing in front of him, he arranged her tutu to prevent the scratchy materials from touching her bare skin. He then scooped her up and balanced her on his lap.

"Arianna Grissom" he kissed the top of her head.

"Your mummy is the bravest woman I ever met." Grissom smiled. The little girl looked at her daddy with expectant eyes when he mentioned Mummy. She missed her Mummy. She gave him a gap-tooth grin. "Mummy… I want mummy…"

Grissom ruffled her hairs affectionately, "soon, my dear, soon."

The lights in the hall they were in dimmed. The red curtains drawn. A spot light shone on the middle of the stage.

"Sara Sidle - Our activist for cervical cancer community. She is both a mother and a survivor. Let's give a round of applause to Sara and welcome her." The emcee announced enthusiastically.

Sara Sidle ambled out from the backstage confidently, smiled at the emcee and accepted the microphone gracefully. She was wearing the purple silk dress she wore years ago when she attended her mother-in-law's event – The Gilbert College Scholarship Awards. Her hair was in a tight bun. Her hands were clammy and the nerves in her stomach were in knots.

She let out a breath and scanned the hall looking for her support. A smile spread across her face when she saw two pairs of brightest blue eyes looking back. Their eyes shone with support. Her daughter was very excited. She bounced up and down in her Daddy's lap.

"Lao Tzu once said 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." She began her speech with a famous quote from Lao Tzu. This quote described her situation perfectly.

"My husband, Gil's, deep love, understanding and unwavering support and trust were what motivated me to go through the pregnancy. Our love for our child, Arianna, was our source of courage. It helped me through the darkest period." She smiled at them and fixed her eyes on her family. Her husband held her gaze and gave her a thumb-up.

"No doubt, there was a possibility of both my daughter and I died but we held on to the faintest hope. I am not a very religious person but I am glad God gave my husband and me a second chance." She paused and straightened her back.

"Believe in faith and love. With love and faith, we can pull through. The medical team I had was great. They never discouraged me. They took great care of me." She waved at the medical team who was sitting at the right corner of the hall. "Thanks you. Without your medical expertise and trust in me, I cannot do this."

"Thanks Gil, for being the best husband. For willing to bet against God for my sake. For honouring our wedding vows. Most importantly, for loving me without any doubts." She held back her tears and bit her lips.

"To my dear Arianna, you are my greatest source of joy." Her daughter jumped up from her husband lap and clapped when her Mummy mentioned her name.

Sara nodded and turned her attention back to the crowd.

The crew crept towards Grissom and Arianna, inviting them to the stage. Grissom shook his head no. It was his wife's moment. He did not want to steal any attention from her.

Arianna grinned and tugged her Daddy's tuxedo. "Go. Mummy."

Grissom relented and stood up. He followed the crew to the backstage.

"Please do not despair. Do not be depressed. These make everything worse. Think positive." Sara continued with her speech.

"Your family is very important. They will be your greatest source of encouragement. Do not shut them out. If without my husband and friends, I will never pull through. Thanks." She stifled a sob. She thought of the days when she shut her husband out and it was darkest period of her life.

After her caesarean and hysterectomy, she went through a series of intensive treatments. She was glad that Gil was there to support her. When her hair dropped in large bundle, he still kissed her fervently. He did not mind her hollow eyes and bald patches. He still called her beautiful. Thankfully, her cancerous cells did not spread and her tumour remained in stage 1. The doctor told her she was very lucky. The baby grew instead of the tumour.

The Grissoms walked onto the stage. Arianna could not contain her excitement, ran forward and hugged Sara's leg.

"Mummy! MUMMY!" Arianna shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. Her hands stretched outwards, wanting a hug.

Sara bent down and scooped Arianna up. She kissed her daughter's cheeks.

Her husband linked his arms around Sara's waist and pulled the loves of his life closer.

The crowd stood up and applauded. The applause reverberated in the hall. The crowd gave a standing ovation. The applause did not die down. Grissom placed a kiss on Sara's cheek.

"I love you."

Sara beamed, "I love you too."

"Thanks for being the bravest women I ever seen or met."

Tears rolled down on Sara and Grissom's cheeks. They were tears of love, happiness and hopes this time.

They embraced tightly.

Arianna giggled happily.

To Sara Sidle, seeing Arianna healthy and lively, her sacrifices and pains she suffered were all worthy.

Being a mother completed her life.

She never believed in happily ever after but with her husband and daughter, she knew that her life story was going to be happy.

* * *

**(The End)**

I hope you enjoy the ending. There is no angst and no character deaths. X)

Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions. Do leave me your last thought for this story.

I will be working on my other fictions (sorry for not updating regularly). If there is new a story, it will be one-shot.


End file.
